


Whispering With Lips That Called My Name

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Series: Long Live the Pioneers, Rebels, and Mutineers! [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aka Anthony can snoop on people, Alexander Hamilton has the most peculiar of affections, Alexander Hamilton is really bad with communication, Ant and Jazzy lose said bet, Anthony can be a hypocrite, Anthony got hurt obviously, Anthony is a responsible person, Anthony is done with their shit, Anthony loves his house, Appreciation of the present time, Basically judging Alex behind his back, Coffee and cupcakes, DO NOT CALL PHILIP SON, DO NOT FUCK WITH ANTHONY RAMOS, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Ghosts like to wreck stuff and make messes, HE GOT THAT CRAP FROM ALEX, Historically Inaccurate, Jasmine is relatively impatient, Jasmine knows how to dress herself, Jasmine loves calling Anthony, John Laurens and Philip Hamilton have some sort of beef with each other, John is more cautious in the afterlife, John really cares for Philip, Just talking really, Like really done, Lin-Manuel Miranda Appreciation, M/M, Maria has been redeemed, Peggy knows her stuff, Peggy likes to gossip, Philip can still act like a child no matter how old his mind is, Philip could care less, Philip has daddy issues, The cast had a bet to prove whether Alex was bi or not, not completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Anthony and Jasmine planned to meet up at a cafe (that also happens to be a pastry shop) so they can hang out and bring sweet pastries to the party at Jonathan's place.While they prep up for both of those things, they encounter ghosts.That was the last thing they wanted, honestly.





	1. I'll Find A Way To Work This Out

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon!
> 
> Previous work features Oak, Hercules, and James
> 
> Work 3 is Pippa and Eliza
> 
> 2 is Daveed, Thomas, and the Marquis
> 
> 1 is Lin and Alex
> 
> Next work will feature Leslie and Aaron!
> 
> NOW KEEP CALM AND READ ON!

Anthony didn't remember having anyone else in the house.

Chatter could be heard from the living room.

He immediately regretted binging scary videos on YouTube with Jasmine the day before.

The room was awfully breezy.

Anthony already had some nice, loose, blue jeans on, as well as some gray sneakers.

He was looking for a good shirt to wear.

He found a shirt with the words "TIGER FUCKER" on it. The shirt had an indigo color.

Even with the crude words, he found it hilarious and put it on.

The shirt was gift from a friend. It was given to him when he got his role in Hamilton.

He will never understand the obvious reference to some random parody musical I won't name on that particular shirt.

He then took a black and white flannel jacket.

As he spread out the fabric, he heard noise from downstairs.

That was it.

He quickly tied the piece of clothing around his waist, and shoved his phone into his pocket as he left the room.

The chatter he heard from earlier immediately shushed itself as his footsteps echoed on the stairs.

As Anthony got down, his eyes widened at the mess his living room was.

I mean it was small, but it was usually tidy.

Mostly because it was usually untouched.

He walked into the area, scanning the pillows and the arrangement of just generally everything.

The breeze from his room was stronger there.

It was also pretty cold.

Like he began to shiver.

He paused from attempting to fix up the living room to put on the flannel.

As pulled the sleeves unto his arms, the smartphone in his pocket began to vibrate.

He rushed quickly putting the cloth on him, but before he could get the phone, a noise rang from the kitchen.

He ran to the damn place out of instinct.

All the faucets were running, the refrigerator was wide open and- _Ah sHiT ThE sTOvE--_

Anthony quicky turned off the flames from the stove, then rushed to the faucets.

He closed the refrigerator door and took note of the wet floor.

He went to get the mop, suddenly ignorant of the vibrations in his pocket.

He mopped the floor.

Thank God that it was just spilled water.

When everything looked fine in the kitchen, he reached for his pho-

**_CRASH!_ **

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He cursed to himself, running upstairs, where the sounds came from.

The winds were very, very, very, strong.

He could feel the breeze blowing into his curls of hair, his jacket and to his exposed skin.

Then the same chatter from earlier became audible.

It was from his bedroom.

_"I feel bad for the guy if he actually returns to his house,"_

Laughing, **"Are you even sure someone lives here?"**

_"Are you even an adult--"_

**"I may have died young, but I'll have you know that I was much older than what I seemed at that time!"**

_"Are you actually trying to argue with me? Someone's trying to be bolder than Daddy is-"_

**"JC told me about your God damned letters! I don't know what you had with Father, but whatever it is, why?!"**

_"...I-I thought your brother told you not to call him that,"_

Anthony attempted to stop the conversation by walking into the room.

Yes, it did stop. He took the doorknob.

No, he couldn't walk into the room. The knob was stuck, and by stuck, locked.

**_"Fuck!"_ **

_"Language!"_

**"You hypocrite! You cursed too!"**

_"Whatever--we need to leave!"_

"Who the fuck's in there?!" Anthony demanded.

_"Let's go-"_

**"Wait, do you think the man can hear us?"**

_"We don't have the fucking freedom to ponder-"_

"Yes!" Anthony interrupted from the door. "I can hear you two shits loud and clear!"

Both voices attempted to respond, but Anthony cut them both off.

"Open the door!" He kept banging the door. "I don't know how you fucks are doing this, but you need to get the hell ou-AHH!"

The door suddenly opened, and a sudden force slammed him to the opposite wall, his hurt body landing on the twin-sized bed.

The door quickly locked itself.

_"Why did you let him in?"_

**"I-I panicked..."**

Anthony groaned, rubbing the aching parts of his body.

_"And you didn't have to harshly pull him in, Phillip!"_

**"Would you have done any better?"**

_"I--oh, don't even try to talk back to me!"_

**"Oh, so now I have to treat you with some authority because Father treats you like how he treats Mother?"**

_"Phillip, now isn't the time to talk abou-"_

But before the spirit could continue, Anthony's cry of shock and/or of fear got his and Phillip's attention.

 


	2. Never Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion.
> 
> It's basically dress up time with Peggy, Maria, and Jazzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea how many chapters this is gonna have lol
> 
> Expect lyrics that came out of Dan Avidan's wonderful vocal chords as chapter titles btw (includes the title of the fic)
> 
> NOW KEEP CALM AND READ ON!

Jasmine gave up when Anthony apparently refused her calls.

"He always answers me..." She softly said to herself.

Now the ghosts in her household were honestly as confused as she was.

Peggy was questioning her compulsions, mentioning her spending time with her ghostly children then suddenly leaving them for no apparent reason. The next thing she knew, she reappeared to a house belonging to a Jasmine Cephas Jones.

Maria was watching over descendants; she appeared next to Peggy very confused.

They went in and Jasmine noticed immediately.

Thankfully Peggy calmed everyone down, explaining for herself and Maria.

After getting to know each other, Peggy recognized Jasmine, claiming to have seen the Broadway show with her sisters,  their families, and her own family. (She also wondered why Alexander wasn't with them; Eliza had told her that Alex saw the play a year before they did.)

Maria admitted refusal to watching the play; she explained that things between her and the Hamiltons were settled a century before. Even if they were at peace at each other, she rather not see an undesirable depiction of an event in her life.

Jasmine replied that she didn't want to force them to watch the play, although she claimed that she would be very pleased if they did.

Anyways, the three got along really well.

The two helped Jasmine dress up to meet with Anthony.

**"An 'Anthony', huh?"** Peggy asked, pulling Jasmine down to a chair, pushing said chair to her desk with a mirror upon it. **"Pray tell, Ms. Jasmine, who's this 'Anthony'?"**

_"Do you really mean to get such information?"_ Maria asked, pulling out articles of clothing from Jasmine's closet.

**"Never gossiped before, Mrs. Mathew? At least, teasingly?"**

_"I don't like the practice; I never did."_ She placed the clothes on Jasmine's bed.

Jasmine was amused at their conversation. She honestly expected tension. Well, from Peggy at least.

Apparently the woman was not one to keep grudges.

"Anthony and I have been together for a few years now," Jasmine interrupted the conversation between the ghosts.

_"I sure hope he is kind to you,"_ Maria said, sitting on the bed.

"Well, he isn't perfect--but he's definitely enough. We both have our mistakes, really." Jazzy smiled lightly, taking a hat from the right side of the desk.

It was a fedora, colored magenta and had a carpety feel if one where to touch it.

**"You people are lucky,"** Peggy remarked, playing a little with Jazzy's hair, causing the young actress to broaden her smile. **"I'm basing this off our own time; such progressiveness is honestly admirable."**

"I don't really, um, know how to, uh, respond to that," She tried the fedora on but then removed it and took an alternate hat from the same side.

This one was a flat cap, silver with white gold-colored sequins.

_"A little pride won't hurt,"_ Maria said. _"I wish I was lucky enough to be alive in your time."_

**"I agree,"** Peggy then took Jasmine's cosmetics (or whatever she had left, really) and observed them. **"It's honestly far more convinient, that's for sure."**

"I think the idea would, y'know, make me feel...not proud really," she took the blush-on, "But actually humble. There's going to be much, well, bigger potential coming from the future anyway."

_"This time is enlightening,"_ Maria remarked, taking a blouse from the clothing she got from Jasmine's closet. _"Would you like this one?"_

Jazzy turned to the spirit, having just put down the blush-on back on the desk in wanting not to use it instead.

The shirt was a pastel yellow, with flowery embroidery. The sleeves were short and slightly puffy. It was a relatively short blouse that one could say it was a crop from a distance.

"It's not too special of a get-together," Jasmine responded, taking the blouse and putting it back in the closet. "Did you get another one?"

**"Well, Maria got this one,"** Peggy spoke for her, taking a white long-sleeved shirt from the bed. It had blue and red stripes. How patriotic.

"It's too hot out for that though," Jasmine replied, catching the article as Peggy threw it at her.

As she kept that one, a shirt caught her eye. With this, she instantly pulled it out and showed it to the ghosts in the room.

"What about this one?"

The shirt looked loose and baggy. It was black, on it written "6969". The sixes were American blue while the nines were blood red. The print was also dazzling and shiny.

This shirt came from one of Anthony's friends. Yes, the same one who gave him that "TIGER FUCKER" shirt. (No, I am not that friend, as much I would have wanted to.)

Actually, that was for Anthony, but since it fit Jasmine and not him, he honorably gave it to her.

_"It's a bit rugged looking on you,_ " Maria stated.

**"Why do you have that?"** Peggy clearly looked aware what "69" meant, and double that on a shirt made her uncomfortable.

"Anthony gave it to me," Jasmine said.

Looking at the other articles on the bed, "Could one of you hand me the skirt?"

_"Sure, but are you sure a shirt like that will fit?"_ Maria asked, using her abilities to make the skirt float towards Jasmine.

The skirt was ruffly, each layer colored passionate red descending to sunny yellow.

Jazzy hesistantly took the skirt, and replied, "Might as well try..."

She laid the clothes upon her body and faced the mirror.

After looking at herself for a few seconds, the ghosts obviously amused at her slight show of vanity, she said, "This is good...yeah."

The spirits, respecting her privacy, phased out of the room until Jazzy had dressed up.

She got some white socks, reaching the half of her calves, as well as some sparkly sneakers and put them on.

As she walked out the room, she the ghosts, both actually impressed.

**"This works apparently."** Peggy remarked.

"Told ya so," Jasmine closed the door.

She carried a bag with her with all her necessities.

"I think it's time to head out," Jazzy said, heading down the stairs.

As she got out, locked the doors and took her phone, contacting Anthony, "Let's hope Ant doesn't think I'm insane."

The spirits chuckled beside her, floating from behind as she began to walk.


	3. Our Ever Changing Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ant and Jazzy have coffee and buy cupcakes.

Jasmine had been waiting for about an hour already.

By now, she should be back home already packing for sleeping over.

She sat on the chair, the table only having one extra vacant chair.

On the table was a small decorative flower pot and the iced drink she ordered.

Anthony has not responded still.

Jasmine felt worried about him, wondering if he was in an emergency of some sorts.

 **"What are you both supposed to do here? Well, besides sharing coffee together,"** Peggy asked at Jasmine's right, elbows on the table, her chin on the heels of her palms.

Jasmine subtly showed Peggy her phone.

 

_We're gonna buy some sweet stuff (like cupcakes, or cookies maybe I dont know)_

 

**"Why don't you go on ahead?"**

 

_Ant insisted he we pay half and half for it_

_Also, he wants a say at whatever we're buying_

 

Peggy laughed.

Maria suddenly called the two's attention.

 _"Isn't that your nephew, Mrs. Van Rensselaer?"_ She pointed towards the giant glass window (of which Jasmine's table was next to), their attention on an Anthony Ramos walking towards the cafe with two floating figures behind him.

"Oh God..." Jasmine saw him, parts of his body swelling, as he entered the cafe.

Well, at least the swelling didn't look too bad to send him to the hospital.

The ghosts that came with him stopped before the doors and remained there.

And apparently they started to bicker.

Well, from the looks of it.

Jazzy subtly gestured Peggy and Maria to leave her be, as she and Anthony caught each others eyes.

The ghosts obliged and phased through the glass window.

"Jaz, I-I'm so sorry-"

"What happened to you?" Jasmine got up and gently guided him to his chair.

Ant hissed a little bit as he sat down.

He wanted a comfort kiss on the cheek so badly, but he and Jazzy knew a cafe wasn't the best place to do that.

"Long story," He gave her a painful and goofy smile as she sat down.

She smiled back, clearly trying to restrain a chuckle in response to his answer.

"You weren't answering any of my calls," She raised her drink to lips.

"Ah fuck, sorry," He cursed, quickly getting his phone from his pocket. "I got too distracted..."

"Oh my God," He stopped and realized the screen of the smartphone had a relatively disturbing crack.

Thankfully it was still functioning.

Ant saw multiple "Missed Call"s, all from Jasmine.

"Shit, what actually happened to you?" Jasmine raised her voice a little bit, a few chuckles ending her question.

"I think I'm being haunted, Jaz..." He reclined carefully on the chair, keeping his phone back into his pocket.

Jasmine quickly glanced towards the window, seeing the two ghosts that were haunting her engaging in what was most likely a wonderful conversation from outside.

"So am I," She turned back to Anthony, noting the swelling of the right side of his forehead and how his right cheek was redder than usual. "Don't tell me they beat the crap out of you,"

"It was an accident by them," Anthony raised his voice a bit. "Honestly, I was supposed to be here earlier, but like-"

"What?"

"They made my house a frickin' mess! And I think I almost died from getting magically slammed into my bedroom..." He lowered his head a bit, gently rubbing the right of his face.

"Did you put some ice?"

"Yeah."

With her tension from her concern lowering, "Want me to get you anything? You know, before we get the sweet stuff?"

Anthony chuckled. "Wow. 'Sweet stuff?'"

He continued, "Sounds beautiful."

"And delicious," Jasmine laughed back.

"Just get me anything, as long as it ain't decaf and um... it's gotta be iced." He handed Jaz his money from his wallet.

"You're getting what I got," She said as she took the cash.

"Your favorite," He smiled, looking at Jazzy's drink from across his side of the table.

She simply grinned at this as she headed to the counter.

After Anthony got his own iced drink, he got his change back and started talking with Jasmine about which pastries they should buy.

After some mild debate, they settled on buying cupcakes.

Then they debated about the cupcake flavors.

The argument last them an extra 7 minutes.

They gave up and went for assorted cupcakes.

After getting whatever they needed, the couple walked out the cafe, paid and all, ready to go to their perspective homes and meet again at Jonathan's place.

Both of them had a box of 12 cupcakes each.

The ghosts that haunted them perspectively followed.


	4. Dicks From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony tries to help John.
> 
> Philip is acting immature.

Anthony swore the arguments wouldn't stop.

And such a thing happened.

It was mostly a touchy Philip telling John to stop acting like some father-figure.

Anthony thought that Philip may have gotten it from his own father.

And John Laurens is pulling a Washington?

This wasn't for him to know about.

Anthony knew that. He felt invasive and it shouldn't be.

Watching the ghosts float by him into the house, he slammed the door to get their attention.

Said door slam did get their attention, both feeling irritated at Anthony's rude interruption.

"I think you guys have, like..., a place y'all need to be?" Anthony faced them with some assertiveness.

_"I've been fighting the compulsions for a long time,"_ Laurens responded. _"Won't seem to go away anytime soon."_

Ant turned to Philip.

**"What are you looking at me for?** " The ghost questioned.

"Are you able to leave?"

**"'Fraid not, sir."**

"Then you both might as well quit bickering and all that crap," Anthony then walked to the dinner area, setting his set of cupcakes down.

_"It's not your business, Ramos,"_ John retorted, clearly in question of Anthony's stiff attitude.

"Why d'ya think I was begging the both you t-to leave?" He chuckled out. "We all here know that this...family shit of yours isn't for me to take notice of!"

"Like Jesus," He continued. "If you both know it's private, why even bother to argue right in front of me about it."

John turned to Philip, who kept the other ghost from doing anything else. **"Oh, don't get me started! You have no right to blame me!"**

_"I-I wasn't going to blame you-"_

**"My mistake--you mean reprimand?"** Philip mock-laughed. **"Gee, I wonder who gave you those rights?"**

_"We both know your father did, Philip!"_ John's voice was cracking. _"And he told your other siblings, and somehow they were fine--what the heck I gotta do, Philip?"_

**"I don't believe you even care!"** Philip snapped back.

John stopped.

Anthony was just watching from a safe distance.

Why he was breaking his own word he didn't know, but stuff like that needed to be talked out.

John looked at Anthony.

Anthony sent him a look of pity.

John sighed.

The ghost turned back to Philip, unwilling to face anyone.

Silence filled up the house.

Anthony moving again broke the silence, getting the ghosts' attention. He left for the kitchen.

"You guys wanna admit some stuff, or...something?" Anthony quickly came back with three glasses of water. "Like talk some things out and be open?"

**"We don't need water,"** Philip glanced back at Anthony.

"Well shit..." He mumbled, pushing the two glasses beside his own across the dinner table.

Philip sighed, then he moved himself away from the table, wanting some solitude. He headed upstairs, locking himself in Anthony's bedroom.

But no matter how far he tried to distance himself, that Anthony's voice kept resonating in his ear.

John neared himself to Anthony.

"Hey, um..." Ant looked at the spectre. "Why don't you tell Philip how you feel?"

_"I am,"_ John raised his voice.

"I said tell. Some people can't even be swayed by action,"

_"Philip is smart enough to figure that out,"_ The ghost lowered his voice. _"But he's so stubborn--he refuses to give me any sort of attention...or even platonic affection."_

"Have you considered why he refuses to pay attention?"

_"I like to think that he doesn't approve of my relationship with his father,"_

"Hamilton-?

_"Yes, him!"_ John relaxed a little. He knew the attitude the 21st Century had with certain types of affections. _"Wait, what gave you the idea-"_

"You've seen the play?" Emphasis on "the".

_"Yes, with Washington and other fellow soldiers,"_

"Was Alexander with you?"

_"He refused to come, which is strange...guess he must've seen it before we did."_

"Um, yeah--I'm basically you in the thing,"

_"No wonder your name was so familiar; you're basically me!"_ He stopped. _"And Philip...maybe that explains our attraction to you..."_

"Yeah, kinda called it when I realized who you guys were."

They both paused.

Anthony had a sudden thought. "How are you with...promises, and like, oaths and stuff like that?"

The spirit stiffened. _"I don't like the my involvement with the said topics,"_

"Then our problem lies there; Philip doesn't think you're worthy to even...e-even have some care for him."

_"What?"_ John fidgeted his hands, then floated to a chair facing against Anthony's. _"I-I...Why would he think of such a ridiculous thing?"_

"You both have daddy issues!" Anthony realized what he said. "Sorry, I-I got carried-"

"Wait, no. N-no, I'm right. And history can fuckin' tell," He looked at John with a face mixed with fear, amusement, and pity. "God knows what that Alexander said about you to Philip--you weren't so good with you're own father, and you're-"

_"Hold your tongue,"_ The ghost growled, cutting off Anthony. The last thing he wanted was someone joking about his suffering. _"As much as that information is, well, permitted to the access of the public, I rather not be reminded of my own personal pains."_

"Who would you give your pains to--I mean, your experiences of personal pain: who would you share that with?"

The tension rose.

_"I would share that information with the person of my affections."_

"Have you done that?"

_"Yes."_

"With?"

_"Hamilton obviously!"_ Laurens realized he may have shouted the line.

_"Wait,"_ Now John's thoughts caught up with Anthony's speculation. _"Are you trying to imply that Alexander may have shared my pains and those same pain with him involved to his children?"_

Anthony took in the complexity of the question.

_Wait, it's not even that complex._ Anthony thought to himself.

"I mean...yeah, I guess?" Anthony shrugged. "I mean, I don't know the guy personally; history books, school classes, and the damn play I'm in are my bases on Hamilton's actual personality."

The young actor laughed, "Surprisingly, the play of all things is the one that gave me most of my ideas."

_"I praise the playwright,"_ Laurens stated.

"God, I fucking love Lin." Anthony sighed. "If he could ever see you, he'd probably freak out or something."

They both laughed.

Anthony was pleased to have some better understanding of John Laurens.

"But about what I said a few secs ago," He broke their laughter. "I feel like it's true."

Laurens looked down on the table, then back at Anthony. _"What would get Philip to think negatively of me?"_

"My guess is that he doesn't see you as a good father." Anthony said.

But he continued.

"Although really, that answer's with Philip, man," Ant chugged the water in his glass. "And like, you guys better sort this out. I bet it'll make Hamilton feel bad."

The last sentence struck the apparition.

Anthony got up and put his glass in the sink.

John watched.

Anthony came back. "You know, I could use some help packing up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is coming! (A Jasmine-centric one!)


	5. That Was Easier Than I Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the part!
> 
> A little chatter before the 6 make it to Jon's place.

_"I actually agree with Jasmine."_

Jasmime zipped her bag closed.

_"It doesn't look like a good sight to see."_

She then picked up her bag, joining the conversation again. "Yeah."

Peggy sighed.

The three were walking their way to the park. Anthony promised to pick Jasmine up from there.

**"I visited each of Alexander's children in the last few days,"** Peggy said. **"When I was talking about Philip the other day, I asked about his relationship with his parents."**

_"I suppose he didn't take it well?"_ Asked the other ghost.

**"My brother-in-law has the most peculiar affections,"** Peggy said.

"That was John Laurens with him and Ant, right?" Jasmine asked, raising her phone to her ear, as to not get odd looks from strangers. "I just wanna say again, they looked like they were fighting--like really bad."

**"Yes,"** Peggy's look was very concerning. **"It's just...well, you're open about these particular things-"**

_"Concerning affections-"_

**"Yes, about that. Right, Jasmine?"**

"I don't get what you mean."

**"Affect--right, you people don't call it that."**

_"I think they still do."_

**"But not in this context, or fashion."** Peggy then tried to get Jazzy to understand. **"What I mean is like...how you're into men like Anthony."**

"You mean sexual preference?" Jasmine replied. _Or something close, yeah._ "Yeah, I'm into guys. I mean, you two are as well, right?"

The ghosts nodded.

"So, what's the thing you guys are trying to, uh, address?"

The two spirits looked at each other. How Maria had some idea about the topic at hand surprised Jasmine.

"Wait," She realized, keeping the two from replying. "It's actually true?"

**"What is?"**

"That Hamilton swings both ways?"

_"...that's possible?_ " Maria's opinions on that guy that shamed her with a piece of paper were being distorted.

**"Well,"** Peggy tried to reply to Jasmine. **"I have questions as to whoever Alexander loves genuinely, but yes. It's been a decade I believe, since he opened up to me personally on his...preferences."**

_Ant and I are paying later, fuck._ "Alright."

_"You're fine with such revelation?"_ Maria asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I am. I don't think it's, um, worth the trouble to even have a problem with it."

"Do you, Peggy?" Jasmine looled at the ghosts. They all stopped as they were by the park gates.

**"I'm honestly bothered on the fact he claims to love them both,"** The spirit admitted. She glanced at Maria apologetically, then faced Jasmime. **"I don't think that will work well with Eliza."**

"There's no way she has no idea," Jasmine was surprised. "They have to talk."

The ghosts agreed with her.

As Jasmine found a bench and sat on it, the other ghosts cozing themselves next to her, Jazzy asked, "Is this why Philip isn't happy with John or something? 'Cause dad clearly isn't being honest?"

Peggy could only nod.

_"I hope he sorts it out with his family."_ Maria said. 

_"Guilt can so easily come back to me..."_ The spirit muttered.

"Hey, none of this is your fault," Jasmine told Maria. 

_"I know."_

Before any of them could react, a car stopped nearby the bench.

Jazzy immediately got up, the ghosts following behind her.

**"Do you feel any sort of guilt with your stage-kisses with stage-Alex?"** Peggy asked as they walked towards the car.

"Yeah. Most especially that my boyfriend plays Laurens." Jazzy chuckled. "I think it would only be fair if we both get to stage-kiss Lin!"

 

* * *

 

A little traffic can't stop them.

All the ghosts in the back of the car were too busy talking to each other.

Jasmine wanted to play some music.

She turned on the car radio, the song playing sounding really funky.

**_When I first saw you,  
_ **

**_Ooh, girl, I knew,  
_ **

**_That you were the only one--  
_ **

**_Y_ ** **_es, you were the only  
_ **

**_Lady for me!  
_ **

**_(Lady for me...)_ **

**_Oh, yeah, you girl!_ **

**_Out on the dance floor!_ **

**_You were shakin' those hips,_ **

**_And whispering with lips that called my name..._ **

**_(Called my name)_ **

"How'd they talk it out?" Jasmine asked Anthony out of the blue, although in a quiet voice. She was at the shotgun seat.

The music continued to play at a reasonable volume.

Ant's eyes were focused on the road. He said with a handsome smile, "Convinced them with some good advice. From yours truly."

She smiled back, shaking her head. "So..."

"What?"

"It's been proven that Hamilton bisexual."

"And?"

She laughed. "Ant, the bet!"

He paused. His reaction was delayed enough for Jazzy to count him down.

"Fuck." He laughed after. "Who are we paying to?"

"Lin obviously...there's Groff, then um," Jasmine paused.

"Is Leslie part?"

"I thought he didn't want to join in on the bet."

"Yeah yeah, I forgot."

"Oak and Daveed?"

"Oak switched sides last minute."

She laughed. "All because we thought we rather be respectful."

"Doesn't sound too respectful now..." Anthony giggled.

Jasmine joined him.

"Say," Anthony stopped his laughing. "Have you noticed how we can see the ghosts that haunt us...um, perspectively?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's possible that everyone who's coming's getting haunted too?"

Jasmine stopped herself, drowning in sudden thoughts. "Holy shit-"

"Yeah, it's possible, isn't it?"

"Ant," Jazzy took in some air. "Tonight's not gonna end well."

"I pray for otherwise," He chuckled at the thought of such misfortune.

They remained silent for 14 seconds.

"How are the injuries?"

"Healing up faster than I anticipated." He paused. "Well, my phone's still fucked up."

"You brought your cupcakes?"

Anthony quickly glanced back, then onto the road again. "Yup."

Jazzy sighed. "I guess we'll be fine."

The rest of the ride was filled ghost chatter and some awesome tunes.

And for Ant and Jazzy, well... at least they're prepared for what's coming for them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this one out!
> 
> Song lyrics are from The Hit by TWRP. (Really awesome song you guys should listen to! Or just Danny's voice in general, lol. I swear, NSP's collabs with TWRP are always amazing.) Title taken from said lyrics.
> 
> Previous work involves Oak, Hercules and James!
> 
> Next work involves Leslie and Aaron! (YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HYPED I AM FOR THIS; I AM IN LOVE WITH LESLIE, HIS ACTING SKILLS, AND VOCAL CHORDS AND BURR HAPPENS TO BE MY FAV IN THE MUSICAL LOL)
> 
> Thanks for reading Whispering With Lips That Called My Name!


End file.
